The present invention comprises a dryer of the electrical type and, more particularly, a dryer in combination with an iron.
The present invention was developed primarily to meet the needs of the person who travels for business or pleasure. Due to the ease of modern hair styling techniques and the perceived need to always present a neat appearance, many people utilize a dryer, such as a blow dryer, for drying and styling their hair. Thus, when a person is traveling, it becomes desirable and even necessary that such a dryer be taken along for use in a hotel, motel, or other accommodation. Likewise, a traveler concerned with the appearance of his or her clothing often finds it desirable or necessary to bring along an iron for the purpose of smoothing out wrinkles or otherwise touching up the appearance of garments.
In order to assist the traveler, hair dryers, particularly blow dryers, have been made portable and have been miniaturized. Similarly, irons have also been miniaturized and have been made collapsible or foldable for convenient storage and transport. Although such appliances are widely used, there is still a need for an appliance which combines the features of a dual voltage blow dryer and an iron into a single, lightweight package which takes up no more space than a popular travel hair dryer.